Bajo las estrellas
by PuurpleSky9
Summary: Algo había cambiado entre ellos y a la vez nada lo había hecho. Tal vez este es el inicio de una nueva aventura bajo las estrellas.
1. Ladrona

Bajo las estrellas

 **Disclaimer:** Sora no manimani y sus personajes le pertenecen a Mami Kashiwabara.

 **Author's Notes:** Extrañamente buscando entre mis viejos documentos encontré este fic olvidado, espero lo disfruten que fue sacado literal del baúl de los recuerdos.

Capitulo 1: Ladrona

Su corazón latía con fuerza, tanto que le era imposible mantenerse quieta. Ya estaba lista y sólo podía pensar que lo vería pronto. Sin esperar más, sonrió y se puso en marcha.

* * *

Pip pip pipipipi…

-Agggrrr…- Con mucho esfuerzo, se incorporó lentamente en su cama. Reviso la hora y vio que era tiempo de levantarse, ya que ella vendría pronto y sabía que sería peor si la mantenía esperando.

Con un suspiro empezó a vestirse en la obscuridad, de cierta manera, estaba agradecido con ella por enseñarle aquel bello mundo y sobre todo porque le había invitado con anticipación para el evento de esa noche.

* * *

-Saku-chan, por un momento pensé que tendría que llamar a tu casa o entrar por la ventana de tu cuarto- dijo la chica al ver salir al chico con cabello estilo Ghibli.

\- No, no ya ves que no fue necesario-fue todo lo que le pudo responder el aludido, después de todo era demasiado temprano para estar despierto.

-Je je bueno no importa- él inmediatamente noto que sus ojos volvían a resplandecer, lo mismo que pasaba cuando iban a "su" lugar preferido- pero ¡vamos! ¡Vamos! Muero por estar ahí y ver la lluvia de meteoritos.

-Hai hai- y de repente sintió su cálida y pequeña mano rodeando la suya, para después ser jalado por Mi-chan.

-¡Apúrate Saku-chan!, no queremos que se nos haga tarde.

Y agarrados de la mano corrieron hasta la colina de su infancia.

* * *

Con el aliento entrecortado, los amigos llegaron finalmente al lado del gran árbol y olvidándose de sus manos enlazadas voltearon a ver al cielo en busca del principal evento de la noche.

-Llagamos… justo a tiem… tiempo, ¿verdad?

La joven se limitó a menear lentamente la cabeza, embelesada completamente con lo que le ofrecía su vista.

El pelinegro la observo detenidamente; sus labios rosas entreabiertos, sus mejillas coloradas por el esfuerzo y la emoción, sus cabellos color miel esparcidos por todos lados y sus bellos ojos esmeraldas brillaban con intensidad, que casi siempre reflejaban su alegría y su entusiasmo, "Es…"

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sus mejillas se calentaron ya que se atrapó checando a su compañera, o más bien dicho admirándola, algo que jamás, ni en sus más remotos sueños habría pensado hacer. Al tratar de mover su mirada, sus ojos se toparon con sus manos entrelazadas y sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban un poco más, como si eso fuese posible.

Seguramente sería una imagen para reírse, pensó él; un muchacho atolondrado mirando atónito como su mano cubría perfectamente la mano de aquel pequeño demonio que en el pasado le había arrebatado sus libros y que ahora tiraba de una cuerda invisible de su corazón.

-¿Saku-chan estas bien?- Miró la preocupación reflejado en esas joyas esmeraldas de la joven.

-No, no…aamm…es decir, ¡sí! Si estoy bien- Respondió rápidamente el joven.

-¿Estás seguro? Estas un poco…-Comenzó Mihoshi acercándose a su amigo para verlo aun más de cerca.

-Sí, ¡mira ya está empezando!

-¿De verdad?- Giró emocionada apartándose un poco de él y olvido por unos momentos a su compañero.

Saku sonrió para sí, ella nunca cambiaría; tal pensamiento reconfortante trajo consigo una oleada de alegría y paz que en raras ocasiones había sentido. Miró hacia el cielo estrellado que empezaba a mostrarles una vista impresionante.

Al poco rato sintió como ella nuevamente se acercaba hacia él, hasta poder sentir el calor que desprendía ella.

-¿Sabes que puedes confiar en mí para todo, verdad Saku?

Sus palabras resonaron en su cabeza e inundo su ser con un sentimiento cálido que nunca había sentido, ese sentimiento que… y fue cuando llegó la comprensión.

-Sí, lo sé. Y espero que sepas que yo estaré contigo para todo.

Fue el día en que supo que aquel demonio de bellos ojos verdes le había robado más que sus libros, su libertad y su sueño bien merecido; ella le había robado su corazón.


	2. Inicio del fin

Bajo las estrellas

 **Author's Notes:** Bienvenidos nuevamente a todos. Este capítulo es muy corto pero considero que es una parte que no podía evitar si quería que hubiera un cambio en la dinámica de esta pareja que me encanta. ¡Disfruten la lectura!

 **Disclaimer:** Sora no manimani y sus personajes le pertenecen a Mami Kashiwabara.

Capítulo 2: Inicio del fin

Algo había cambiado entre ellos y a la vez nada lo había hecho. Era muy difícil definir la situación, más sin embargo, sabía que la oportunidad de estar con él había terminado y ese sentimiento de desesperanza empezaba a consumirla llenándola de deseos de huir de tal situación y llorar amargamente.

¿Cómo era posible que ella, Hime, siendo tan popular y linda no había logrado capturar el corazón de su amado caballero de brillante armadura?

No obstante no la podía odiar, ya lo había intentado varias veces en el pasado pero Mihoshi-sempai era tan cálida y además ella jamás haría algo para lastimar a sus amigos, lo cual le hacía imposible seguir intentándolo.

Aunque, seguramente la de ojos verdes seguiría sin tener idea de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, pero eso era solo cuestión de tiempo, sobre todo cuando toda la escuela estaba a la expectativa de cuando la pareja por fin anunciarían su noviazgo oficialmente (pese a haber rumores de que Mi-mihoshi-sem-sempai y Sa-Sak-Saku habían *ddsds¨¨sf). Había estado luchando contra el universo ¿cierto? Suspiró con pesadez, justo cuando la campana la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Entonces nos veremos esta noche, Saku-chan- dijo la alborotadora de la paz, para después voltear a verla a ella y decir alegremente- ¡Adiós Hime-chan!

Sin pensar volteó a ver a su amado y sus ojos se encontraron con un sonrojo leve y una dulce sonrisa que adornaba su apuesto rostro, una que no estaba destinada a ella, y nuevamente sintió un nudo en la garganta y el ardor en sus ojos.


	3. Supernova

Bajo las estrellas

 **Disclaimer:** Sora no manimani y sus personajes le pertenecen a Mami Kashiwabara.

 **Author's Notes:** !Hola nuevamente! Bienvenidos a la tercera y última parte de este fic de antaño,

Capitulo 3: Supernova

La chica de ojos verdes se preparó para el gran evento de esta noche, si bien nada fuera de lo normal pasaría, el poder observar las estrellas en compañía de su querido amigo la llenaba de mucha alegría. Sin embargo debía admitir que los últimos días además de su usual felicidad, un sentimiento de nerviosismo se iba apoderando de ella al estar a su lado. No sabía a qué se debía esta nueva situación, puesto que nada había cambiado en esos últimos años de separación. Saku-chan seguía siendo el mismo chico de lentes, con cabello de estilo Ghibli, que amaba leer y que la seguía a todos lados.

 _-…espero que sepas que yo estaré contigo para todo._

El eco de su voz resonó en su cabeza; desde esa noche su amigo de toda la vida tenía una extraña luz en sus ojos y con ello una actitud muy rara hacia con ella, había pensado que era un espejismo, pero incluso Sayo-chin le comentó lo mismo. "¿Se habrá fastidiado de ver las estrellas y no haya la manera de decirlo? No, es algo más lo siento". La chica soltó un profundo suspiro, y se dio unas palmaditas a sus mejillas, después de todo, nada servía preocuparse ahora, ya que en unos cuantos momentos estarían juntos disfrutando de una maravillosa velada.

* * *

Oyagi Saku volteo nuevamente a ver su reloj de pulsera, y un suspiro cansado salió de su boca formando una pequeña nube de humo; después de todo era de madrugada y había estado en ese sitio más tiempo del debido.

Desde que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por Mi-chan, cada encuentro con ella le aceleraba el corazón y los nervios inundaban su ser; así que cansado de estar en esta situación, esta noche tenía decidido declarar sus sentimientos; es por ello que al llegar a su casa lucho por conciliar el sueño y dormir aunque fuera un poco, mas sin embargo el saber qué es lo que le depararía lo había tenido intranquilo, por lo que al poco rato se convenció que lo mejor sería arreglarse y encaminarse a su puerta.

Y después de una larga y angustiante hora de espera podía vislumbrar en la oscuridad la pequeña figura del monstruo de ojos verdes que se acercaba a paso veloz.

-Ps…ps…Mi-chan.

Ante el sonido la chica dio un ligero salto de sorpresa y dirigió su cuerpo al lugar donde provenía la voz.

-¿Saku? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Pensé que sería bueno que de vez en cuando fuera yo el que pasara por ti.

Un extraño escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo ante las palabras del chico y lo único que atino fue a tomar su mano y susurrar un gracias. A lo que el joven solo respondió apretándola un poco más y así juntos comenzaron su trayecto a su lugar preferido sin comentar nada, disfrutando simplemente de la presencia del uno con el otro.

Al llegar al gigantesco árbol, mil pensamientos giraron por la mente del muchacho con el simple objetivo de crear el momento adecuado para confesarse, después de todo no podía simplemente decirle "Mi-chan me di cuenta que me gustas mucho". Tan entrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó que su acompañante había estado tratando de llamar su atención en vano. Sin embargo la derrotada voz de su amiga lo hizo salir de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Saku…no confías en mi, verdad?

-¿Eh?

Mihoshi clavo su mirada al suelo y unió sus manos frente a ella para tratar de mantenerlas quietas y evitar de esta manera que Saku notara su temblor.

-Yo sé que no soy tan confiable como Sayo-chin o el presidente, incluso más que Hime-chan o Edo…

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo Mihoshi? ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?

-Entonces, ¿por qué no me dices que es lo que tienes? Desde el otro día pareces distraído, casi no me dices nada, es más pasaste por mí esta noche…

-¿Eso te molesta?

-¡No! Yo sólo…

La ojiverde no pudo terminar su oración, ya que el pelinegro la atrajo para sí y la envolvió en un cálido abrazo, y con su boca pegada al oído de ella le susurro lo que había estado postergando desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Mi-chan… yo… me di cuenta que me gustas mucho.

Una pequeña risita escapo de sus labios y la joven separo un poco su cuerpo del muchacho para poder verlo a los ojos. Ríos brotaban de sus ojos esmeraldas por el alivio y la felicidad que la embargaban por las palabras del chico, el cual no necesito palabras para saber su respuesta, y lentamente acerco sus labios hasta rozar tiernamente con los de ella. Ante el contacto ambos sintieron una supernova recorrer sus cuerpos y pensaron al mismo tiempo que este era el inicio de una nueva aventura bajo las estrellas.


End file.
